popurri de cuentos
by Mac Masen
Summary: bella estuvo encerrada en una torre pero una cosa paso que hizo cambiar su vida... Mal Summary no se me da bien hacerlos pero es que esta historia es algo... indescriptible jejeje. comprobad el porque entrando y echandole una ojeada (si queréis).


Erase una vez una muchacha llamada Bella, era mala, odiaba a todos los habitantes del bosque y era muy orgullosa. Vivía en una torre encerrada desde que nació, tenía el cabello largo y castaño al igual que sus ojos llevaba siempre un traje de princesa y una caperuza azul.

Un día mientras estaba en la torre, se apareció un sapo y le dijo:

-Baila conmigo un vals y te concederé un deseo.

Ella extrañada y asqueada, levantó el pie y lo aplasto. Pero antes de morir, en el suelo, el sapo se transformo en una cobaya y le dijo:

-Ahora, porque as intentado matarme en vez de ser avariciosa y bailar conmigo quedándote con el deseo, te liberaré de esta torre y te dejare en el bosque que hay allí abajo.

Dicho eso, la torre de 105,50 metros, en la cual habitaba la chica, desapareció y Bella callo y aterrizo en una casa que habían tres cerditos y uno muy amable y sonriente dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Bob – dijo este con simpatía.

-¡Quita puerco! – grito Bella asqueada otra vez.

Luego se le acercó otro que parecía estar triste.

-¡Hay, hay, hay pobre niña q lastima me da hay, hay, hay! – exclamo triste y llorando por la pena que tenia al haberla visto caer.

Y por ultimo; el último cerdito que tenía cara de enfadado le grito:

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Por qué has entrado en mi casita hecha de ladrillitos por la chimeneíta?

- Me da igual que sea tu casa o la de tu vecino una rana loca ha aparecido y me ha quitado mi torre- dicho esto Bella se levanto y se fue, dejando la puerta abierta en el proceso.

Cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse en el acogedor bosque se giro y vio a un lobo entrar en la casa, pero a ella le dio igual y siguió hacia delante.

Unos metros después vio a un príncipe gritando a su escudero por no dejarle que le disparase con una flecha encima de la cabeza.

El príncipe era alto, robusto, y delgado, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y tenía una voz suave pero potente.

La muchacha inmediatamente se enamoro del príncipe, al ver como trataba a su escudero, solo tenía ojos para él.

Ni siquiera se fijo que el escudero el cual nada más verla en el borde el claro, en el que se encontraban, le dio un flechazo, tan grande que se olvido de la discusión que estaba teniendo con su amo sobre el arco de este y su muerte.

-Que joven más hermosa- susurro, mas para el mismo que para su señor, apoyándose contra un árbol.

Mientras tanto el príncipe se giro y retrocedió poniendo una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro hasta llegar al otro extremo de donde se encontraba del mozo. Cogió el arco que durante la discusión había llevado todo el rato en su espalda, le puso una flecha y disparo dando en el árbol al ras de la cabeza de su escudero, el cual, se asusto y pego con la cabeza en la flecha mientras el príncipe se le iba acercando y diciendo con arrogancia:

-¿Lo ves? Te dije q no te daría a ti, patán –en ese momento Bella se les acerco - ¿Y tu quien eres, hermosa? – dijo esta vez con galantería guiñándole un ojo.

-Yo soy Bella, señor ¿y usted? -dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y mostrando una gran sonrisa coqueta.

-Yo soy el príncipe de Fork, me llamo James y este de aquí es mi escudero Edwin o Ed. o como se llame- dijo señalando al mozo.

-Señor en realidad me llamo Edward- pero se callo al ver la mirada q le estaba mandando James q parecía estar envenenada así q dirigió otra vez la mirada hacia Bella- ¿Y qué hace aquí señorita Bella, tan alejada de…?- dijo el escudero que fue interrumpido por su amo llevándose un golpe en la nuca y un grito por parte del susodicho.

En ese instante la joven se percato de la presencia del mozo y se fijo en el joven que hasta ese momento no había ni mirado.

El escudero era de estatura media, tenía los ojos tan verdes que en vez de ojos parecía tener dos esmeraldas, tenía el pelo despeinado y con un cierto tono cobrizo era delgado y no tenía mucho musculo.

Para Bella era un chico más del montón así que no le siguió prestando atención y poso sus ojos en el príncipe de nuevo

-Bueno, hermosa, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?

- pues veras yo estaba tan tranquilita en mi torre y de repente apareció una rana o una cobaya no se que era y me la quito y ese era mi único hogar – dijo mostrando una cara de tristeza para que le dejase ir con el príncipe.

- señorita – dijo el muchacho sacando a relucir una sonrisa tímida – si quiere, yo tengo un hogar humilde, no es muy grande, pero hay una habitación que está desocupada si quiere podría quedarse en ella, si así lo desea.

Ella le dio una mirada asesina.

-No le haga caso – dijo el príncipe poniéndose delante del escudero – vente conmigo tengo un palacio y millones de habitaciones libres. ¿Te vienes?

Bella asintió.

Una Bella muy contenta, un escudero decepcionado y triste y un príncipe con una sonrisa arrogante de victoria; partieron juntos hacia la ciudad donde se encontraban el palacio y unos metros más hacia la derecha el hogar del mozo.

Cuando llegaron, la chica se quedo maravillada por el mundo exterior, ya que todos esos años había no había visto más de lo q se veía desde la ventana de la torre.

Ya estaba anocheciendo así que ella se fue con el príncipe hacia el castillo y el mozo a su casa con expresión todavía triste pero diciéndole a la muchacha donde quedaba su casa antes de marchar por si acaso necesitaba algo.

Bella sin darse cuenta se estaba volviendo buena ya que en el camino al castillo ayudo a muchas personas: a una anciana llevar la compra la cual le regalo una manzana roja, a una niña pequeña a hacerse una trenza...

Al príncipe no le estaba gustando la actitud de la chica y algunas veces se quejaba de porque hacia eso y de si era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero a ella le daba igual, se sentía bien ayudando a los demás.

Esa misma noche había un gran banquete el cual solo estaban invitados los de la alta nobleza y Bella.

Ella lleva un vestido rojo precioso, nuevo, que le había regalado una modista por ayudarle con la tela de algunos vestidos; con sus tacones a juego

Cuando estaba entre la multitud buscando al príncipe, ya que él se había ido sin esperarla, oyó su voz y cuando estaba cerca como para escuchar la conversación, oyó:

-… no sé de dónde habrá salido esa chica pero me da igual, si parece una niña, y ese pelo castaño y el pelo largo jajajaja le quedan fatal….- decía el príncipe a sus amigos los cuales también se estaban riendo de ella sin conocerla.

Bella cogió el ponche y de lo enfadada que estaba se lo hecho al príncipe en la cabeza y salió corriendo en hacia la dirección que le había dicho el escudero que era su casa.

Al llegar el mozo la recibió con asombro y alegría pero con los brazos abiertos.

Unos años más tarde el muchacho ya había dejado de trabajar a servicio del príncipe después de lo ocurrido y se hizo doctor en el hospital de la ciudad y Bella se hizo profesora. Se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos, un niño y una niña, el niño se parecía más a ella y le pusieron de nombre Edward como su padre y la niña que se parecía más a él le pusieron de nombre Alice.

FIN

Nota: hola jejeje vereis esq me gusta saver sus opiniones asi q si tienen alguna queja, alguna sujerencia o algo siempre estoy dispuesta a leeros ^^

Besos.


End file.
